vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Asahi (Shin Megami Tensei)
Summary :Nanashi's 15-year-old best and oldest friend. Like him, she is a Hunter cadet who aspires to become a full fledged Hunter. When Nanashi gains demonic powers through Dagda, however, she begins to question her role in his life and just whether she's strong enough to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with him. :- Official Character Profile Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C | High 6-A | 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | 1-C Name: Asahi Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Demon Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. Was able to use Observation to dismantle The Covenant of YHVH and demonize him), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Asahi can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Stat Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Life & Death Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: Likely Building level (Somewhat comparable to Early Game Nanashi) | Multi-Continent level (Fought alongside Nanashi and assisted him with defeating King Frost, who can freeze the world) | Multiverse level+ (Help slew the first form of Shesha) | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal (Somewhat comparable to Nanashi. Assisted in defeating Lucifer, Merkabah, and Lord Krishna) | Complex Multiverse level (Participated in the final battle against YHVH, should at least scale to Isabeau) Speed: At least Subsonic | At least Subsonic | Immeasurable '''| '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable '''| '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Likely''' Building Class''' | Multi-Continent Class | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Building level (Scaling from Tutorial Level Flynn) | Multi-Continent level (Took hits from King Frost) | Multiverse level+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiverse level (Took hits from YHVH's true self) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several Hundred Meters with Firearms and Spells | Same | Same |. Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Various Weapons and Items acquired Throughout the Game. Intelligence: Above Average. A prodigy in demon hunting. Weaknesses: None Notable Key: '''BoG | Early Game | Mid Game | End Game | Final Dungeon / Boss Gallery Asahi Last Chronicle.png|''Asahi's Last Chronicle Card Illustration'' Brave Frontier Asahi.png|''Asahi in Brave Frontier'' Asahi Concept 1.png|''Asahi's Concept Art '' Asahi Concept 2.png|''Asahi's Second Concept Art'' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Hunters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Humans Category:Subjective Reality Users